YuGiAh!
by StrawberryVanilla
Summary: When an invention goes wrong at Kaiba Corp. all the guys from Yu-Gi-Oh! become girls, and all the girls become guys! What will happen to them now? And why will this happen? (A very strange story :3) Warning! Pegasus bashing! Completed!
1. 1 How It All Started

"Yu-Gi-Ah!" Chapter 1  
By: Vanilla  
  
Vanilla: Hey again!! Wow....I love writing fanfics. XD! This is like, my new hobby! ^_^ This fanfic is really different from my other ones. It's not a romance story, it's not too serious, and it's really weird. I hope you enjoy it anyway, though! ^__^ Please R&R!! It's always appreciated when you do!!  
  
Warnings: This fanfic has some brief cursing. I am keeping it under "G" though, because it's not too bad. If it really bothers you, let me know and I'll put the rating up. -.-;  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! The original series, Yuugiou, and all of the respected characters are property of Kazuki Takahashi. This fanfic though, and all of the characters after their genders get changed, are mine. I made it up, so therefore it is mine!! *laughs insanely*  
  
Note: All characters are going by their Japanese names here. There are also some Japanese words in here too, but if you really love Yu-Gi-Oh! you should know what they all mean! ^_^  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was Saturday morning, and everyone from the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast was in the main lobby of Kaiba Corp. Seto had just finished his latest invention, so he called up Yuugi and all of his friends to test it out for him.  
  
"I hate that Kaiba." Sulked Jounouchi. "How dare he call us over here; on a weekend?!?!??! I have better things to do then come here."  
  
"Yeah? Like what?" Said Honda.  
  
"Well, ya know. Watch TV, eat, sleep, eat again, watch more TV...."  
  
Sweat drops formed on the sides of everyone's head.  
  
"Besides, I don't like the fact that he's treating us like mice, making us try out his stupid inventions."  
  
"I wouldn't think of it that way, Jou!" Yuugi said smiling.  
  
"Yeah!!" Anzu added in a very optimistic voice. "I think he just wants to be our friend!!"  
  
One again, sweat drops formed on the sides of everyone's head.  
  
"Um, yeah! Sure Anzu!!" Yuugi said, trying to make his childhood friend think that they believed her.  
  
Finally, Seto Kaiba walked in. He smiled his cold smile, while holding his big sliver briefcase. Behind him was his little brother, Mokuba Kaiba, who always followed Seto, no matter what he did. "I see you all came." He said. "That's good." He paused for a minute looking over everyone to double check and see if they were all there. "As you know Kaiba Corp. is a gaming company. Most of my inventions that I ask you to try out are new duel disks. This time it is different."  
  
Everyone stared at Seto blankly. "If it's not a Duel Disk, then what the hell is it?" Mai said. "You'll see soon enough." Seto replied. "It's in the next room. Follow me. C'mon Mokuba." "Coming Niisama!!!" Mokuba said running close behind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
To get to the next room they had to get on the elevator to floor 6. Once they got there, they found themselves in a big room, with a bunch of metal chairs with strange metal hats connected to them. "They're so shinny and pretty!! Right, Onichan??" Shizuka said to Jounouchi. "Yeah, they are shiny!!" Jounouchi replied.  
  
"Okay everyone, sit in the chairs and fasten yourself in tightly. (Everyone did as they were told.) Now, this is another virtual reality simulator. When you get in, you play through a story line, just like a normal video game, but when you get inside it turns you into your favorite duel monster automatically!!" "Wow!" Yuugi said. "It will be really cool to be the Dark Magician!" "Ugh..." Jounouchi started to sulk. "I hate your virtual reality thingys, Kaiba!! Something always goes wrong in them!!! Noa better not be there or----""Mutt, shut up!!" Seto yelled at Jounouchi. The blond glared at Seto. "Damn I hate him..." he thought to himself.  
  
"Anyway, in case something strange –does- happen, I will go into it too, and I will be able to fix it." "Can I come, too?" Mokuba asked innocently. "Fine, Mokuba. C'mon." "YAY!!" Mokuba cheered. He happily sat in a chair next to his older brother. "All systems go!! Password: 'b.e.w.d'." "What does that mean??" Jounouchi whispered to Yuugi. "It's an abbreviation for 'blue eyes white dragon'." "Oooohh..." Jounouchi answered.  
  
Vibratations from the metal hat started to move down everyone's body. There was a loud "pop"'ing sound, and light started to overlap everybody. There was another loud "pop"'ing sound and everyone slowly opened there eyes.  
  
Yuugi blinked. He felt different. He looked around the room and saw that he wasn't in a virtual reality world, but in the same place that he started from. Nothing was different. "Kaiba?? Is this how it's supposed to be?" He asked. Yuugi let out a small gasp. He noticed that his voice was squeakier and much more girly. He got out of his chair. Seto stood up from the chair. "No, this isn't how it's subbossed to be. Something went wrong." His voice was also much more girly. Yuugi gasped again. "OH MY GOD!! KAIBA!!!" "What?" Seto asked. He looked in the mirror and screamed in a very high pitched screech. "I AM A GIRL!!!" He looked at himself. He had the same crystal blue, cold eyes, but his brown hair was piled in a neat bun on the top of his head. His outfit was replaced with a black dress, and a white office coat. "I don't understand what happened..." He said. "You're a girl too, Yuugi! And so are Jounouchi, Honda, Mokuba, and Ryou!!" He looked over at Mai, Anzu, and Shizuka. ".....and they are all guys..." Everyone stood up from their chairs. "KAIBA! I knew something bad like this would happen!! You never do anything right!!!" Jounouchi screamed at him. Jounouchi still had his Brooklyn accent, but it was clear when he talked, that he was a girl now as well.  
  
Shizuka started to cry. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!!" She hugged Jounouchi, and sobbed. "Don't cry sis...it'll be okay." Jounouchi said hugging back. It was an awkward hug because he felt strange hugging his little sister, who was now a boy. "This is all your fault, Kaiba!!" Jounouchi said. "He is right this time, Kaiba. What the hell happened??" Yuugi said angrily. Seto glared at them. "This is not my fault!! To tell you the truth, I have no idea how and why this happened!! So don't blame it on me!!! Someone else probably messed with the controls or something. This makes no sense!! Just give me a couple of days. I'll fix this soon enough." "A COUPLE OF DAYS!?!?!?!" Everyone said. "You mean I have to actually go out in public, looking like this!?!?!?" Yuugi said, in shock. //"I think you look cute, Hikari!"// Said Yami mind linking him. Yami's voice was now much more feminine also, and sounded very seductive. "Even Yami's gender changed!!" Yuugi thought to himself.  
  
Seto stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what had happened. "Someone had to have messed with my controls. And I will find out who it was!! Whoever it was, will be sure to pay!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vanilla: Do you like my strange story? XD! This is one of the weirdest things I ever wrote......  
  
Here, I am going to write what everyone looks like so you'll get a basic idea!! (Seto was already described in the story.)  
  
Yuugi: Is still very short with big purple eyes. His eyes are much more girly now, though. His hair is spiky, and up to his waist. The tips of his hair are red, and the rest is black with blond streaks. His outfit was replaced with a spaghetti strapped shirt, with buckles on it. He's also now wearing a baby blue mini skirt. The Sennen Puzzle changed to a pearl necklace with a little gold triangle on it.  
  
Yami: Looks a lot like Yuugi only is taller, and has different eyes and hair. He still has those pointed evil eyes, but they are now much more femmine. He has the same hair as Yuugi, only a little spikier when it comes to the top.  
  
Jounouchi: Has the same hair as Anzu does when she is a girl, only it's blond. He's wearing the same T-shirt and jeans only they are more tightly fitting now to look more girly.  
  
Honda: He looks a lot like a valley girl. XD! His brown hair is put into a side ponytail, and it's still very pointed. O.o;; His clothes are now a plain brown dress with many zippers for pockets.  
  
Mokuba: He's easy to make look like a girl. ^_^;; His eyes are more feminine and his hair has a pink bow to pull it out of his face. His clothes are now, a stripped pink and baby blue shirt, with a pair of blue jeans.  
  
Ryou: His eyes are more feminine also and he has his white hair in a pony tail. He's now wearing a white innocent looking, speggity strapped dress.  
  
Bakura: Has the same eyes as Yami Yuugi only in a different color. His hair is also in a pony tail, but it is a very messy one. He is wearing the same dress as Ryou only in blood red, and he looks like a very evil girl. ^_^;  
  
Anzu: Has the same eyes, only smaller and more man-like. Has the same hair as Jounouchi did when he was a guy, only it is brown. Is now wearing, a blue shirt, and jeans.  
  
Mai: Has very curly short hair. Man-like eyes. And is wearing a navy blue shirt and tight leather pants. (Sortta like Yami's when he's a man!!)  
  
Shizuka: Has the same bangs, and short auburn hair. Her eyes are more man- like also, and her clothes have been replaced with blue jeans, and a gray shirt with a black vest.  
  
Okay!! R&R, this story but be kind!! I know it's a weird story but that gives you no right to be mean!! I will be waiting for your –nice- reviews! ^_^ Byes!! (Chapter 2 will be up by next weekend!)  
  
~*~*~ 


	2. 2 It's All PeggsyChan's Falt

"Yu-Gi-Ah!" Chapter 2  
By: Vanilla  
  
Vanilla: Gomen nasi that it toke so long to get out the second chapter X_X. I've been getting a lot of homework everyday on the weekdays so I had no time. Please forgive me! *bows*  
  
Warnings: Rateting has gone up from, "G" to "PG13" for many reasons. Also, I want to warn you; the rest of this story will have Pegasus bashing ^_^;; If you are reading this story, and you like him, I suggest you leave now. Sorrys!  
  
~*~*~  
  
After the incident that happened at Kaiba Corp. everyone went to Yuugi's house. Yuugi and Anzu sat up on Yuugi's bed, Honda sat on Yuugi's desk chair, and Jounouchi sat on the floor. "This really sucks...." Said Honda. "Yeah..." Jounouchi agreed. "I guess we can't go to school until Kaiba fixes his stupid invention." This didn't really bother Jounouchi, though. He hated school and this was just a really good excuse to not learn.  
  
"UGH!" Anzu shrieked. "This isn't fair!! We have exams this week, and I have to miss them!?!??! Does this mean I studied for nothing!?!??!" She sobbed quietly. "We also can't go out in public." Yuugi said trying to stop Anzu from crying by talking over her. "We're going to have to disguise ourselves. We should all go by new names that way in public people will just think we are normal guys and girls, not girls turned into guys or guys turned into girls!" "That's a good idea Yuug!" Jounouchi said happily.  
  
"I'll go by the name 'Yugina'." Yuugi finally said. "And Yami could be 'Yolanda'."  
  
"Um....then I'll be 'Jessica!'" Said Jounouchi.  
  
"I guess I'll be 'Haley'..." Honda said.  
  
Anzu sighed. "I can't wait 'till we become back to normal..." She said out loud and then she finally said, "I'll be 'Andrew'.  
  
Ryou and Mai walked in from Yuugi's kitchen holding a plate of cookies that they found on Yuugi's counter. "We overheard you guys talking, and that's a really good idea!" Ryou said smiling. "I'll be known as 'Raye'. My Yami will be known as 'Brittany'." He suggested that name for his Yami because everyone called his Yami, "Bakura". "Then just call me Mark..." Mai said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~BACK AT KAIBA CORP~*~*~  
  
Almost the second Yuugi and his friends left, Seto started to work on the machine. Mokuba was busy helping his older brother out. Mokuba crawled behind the machine looking to see if there were any wires unplugged. "Niisama!! I found something!!!" Mokuba shouted running out from behind the big machine. In his hands was a folded piece of paper that had a red kiss mark on it. "Let me see that..." Seto said, pulling the paper from the small boy's hands. He unfolded the paper and saw a note. The note said,  
  
"Dear Kaiba-Boy,  
  
How are you and your darling brother doing?? Hee hee hee, I bet you're both as cute as always!!! I am very sorry if what I did to your silly machine surprised you!! But think of it this way, the machine is so much nicer now!! It's still an ugly color though....silver is so very ugly. You should've painted it pink or lilac!! Ah, I love the color lilac!! If you have any questions or comments please feel free to visit me at  
  
100 Rose Petal Street.  
  
I'm sure you know where that is, Kaiba-Boy! I hope to see you soon!! I will have tea and cookies ready!! Hee hee...bye byes!!  
  
Love always, Peggsy-Chan"  
  
Seto stared blankly at the note. "My God is he gay..." He thought to himself out loud. "C'mon Mokuba, lets go tell the idiots about who done this." "Okay Niisama!" Mokuba said happily.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"PEGASUS DID THIS!!?!?" Everyone gasped. "Yep..." Seto said. "That stupid moron!!" Jounouchi shouted. "Let's go to his house right now and kick his ass!!!" "Calm down, Mutt." Seto said. "I AM NOT A MUTT!!!" Jounouchi shouted.  
  
"Please guys; this is no time to be fighting!!" Yuugi said. "Let's go right now and see why Pegasus did this!!" "Hai." Anzu said nodding. "Without yelling..." Jounouchi sighed. All he could do was agree with his friends. "Let's go." He said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vanilla: God this story sucks....XD! I can't write...T_T please give me nice reviews anyway though! *nod nods* Byes  
  
Mokuba: *is now getting hyper on cookies* YAY COOKIES!! *eat, eat eat* ^_^  
  
Vanilla: Mokuba-Kun!! You can't eat all the cookies!! I want some!! *eats cookies with Mokuba and gets hyper*  
  
Vanilla and Mokuba: *running around Seto* WHEE! WHEE! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Seto: .....*sweatdrops*  
  
Yuugi: Thank you for reading Vanilla's moment of insanity! *bows*  
  
~*~*~ 


	3. 3 Bye Bye Pegasus

"Yu-Gi-Ah!" Chapter 3  
By: Vanilla  
  
Vanilla: I'm sorry that it's taking so long for updates. I have no time during the week, and I've been really lazy lately. X_X Thank you for being patient! ^_^'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So this is Pegasus's house..." Yuugi said looking up at the big building in front of him. His house was a castle. It was a lot like the castle at Duelist Kingdom, only much smaller and all of the stones were painted sugar pink. The whole castle was surrounded by red and white tulips. It looked like the home of a very girly princess.  
  
"This makes no sense..." Said Anzu. "I mean, stealing Yuugi's Jinchan soul was wrong; but this is just sick!!" "I wonder what his excuse his this time." Yuugi said, agreeing with Anzu. "There is no excuse for changing our genders!!" Jounouchi shouted.  
  
Seto rang the doorbell. After a few minutes he heard footsteps coming closer and closer. About a second later, Pegasus opened the door. He blinked and smiled a big happy smile. "Hellooo Kaiba-Boy!!" He gasped as he looked over at everyone else. "And Yuugi-Boy!! Honda-Boy!! Little Ryou, Anzu and little Mokuba, and Mai!!! How good to see all of you!!!" He talked in that same phony high pitched femmine voice. "My, my...you all look so lovely!! It looks like my improvements to Kaiba-Boy's invention, was a success!!"  
  
Seto glared. "How dare you mess with my machine??? Do you realize I could sue you for this?!?!??" Pegasus giggled. Suddenly Yuugi's Sennen Puzzle started to glow. "YUGIOH!!!!!" Yuugi yelled. After a few minutes of the American Yu-Gi-Oh! theme song playing, Yami Yuugi appeared from where Yugi was standing. He glared a death glare at Pegasus. "I THOUGHT YOU LEFT US ALONE AFTER DUELIST KINGDOM!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME, MY HIKARI, AND ALL OF HIS PREACIOUS FRIENDS?!?!?? YOU BASTERD!!!!!!!!" Pegasus was silent. "You don't need to use such profanity Yuugi-Boy..." Yami glared at him some more. "AND THAT'S ANOTHER THING!!!! I AM NOT YUUGI!!!! I AM HIS YAMI!!!!"  
  
This could not be forgiven. Yami was mad to begin this, and this just made it worse. It made him so angry when idiots said that he was Yuugi when he wasn't. There was a very much distinct difference. Being called, "Yuugi" was too much of a privilege and Yami wasn't ready for it. He held up his hand, and the Sennen Eye appeared on his forehead. Mysterious winds appeared out of no where, and he started to glow a bright golden color. "You won't bother us anymore, Pegasus!!!" "NO!! PLEASE! YUUGI---I mean, YAMI-BOY!! HAVE MERCY!!!" Yami did not have mercy. "SHADOW RELM!" Was the last thing he said, and suddenly Pegasus disappeared into the Shadow Realm.  
  
Everyone around Yami stared at him blankly. Yami Bakura suddenly appeared. "Pharaoh, you're an idiot..." Yami blinked. "Why?" "Because..." Bakura started to say. "Now we'll never know why the hell he changed our genders in the first place!!" Sweatdrops formed on the sides of everyone's heads, and they all fell over.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vanilla: Yeah...I know, I know. I take so long to update and when I finally do my chapter's short. Well, that's just how I write. I write short chapters! *nod, nods* Eh...thank you for all of you who think this is a good story. It makes me feel special XD Arigatou!! Syaonara! *bows* I will try to update again, soon!! 


	4. 4 How Everyone Feels

"Yu-Gi-Ah!" Chapter 4  
By: Vanilla  
  
Vanilla: Kami...XX This fanfic is taking so long to write, and it's not even gona be that much more longer!!  
  
By the way, this is about one of the comments I got about my spelling for things. XD I don't curse that much, and I almost never really write curses in fanfics. So forgive me for not knowing the correct spelling for "bastard". ;;  
  
Also, Yugi IS spelled Yuugi. Just people aren't too familiar with that. In the American version they change the spelling to "Yugi". This happens in every single thing of Yu-Gi-Oh! that comes here. It's the same thing with the same of the show. Originaly it's spelled, "Yuugiou", but in anything that comes here the spelling gets changed to "Yu-Gi-Oh!".  
  
Here's proof that Yugi is spelled Yuugi in the Japanese version. His name means "Play a Game". The anime "Fushigi Yuugi" translates to insert correct word here...I forgot it... "Play". nods So...yeah!  
  
Mai's POV  
  
Being a guy didn't affect me too much. The only thing was that I really missed my gorgeous female body. But besides that, life was basically the same.  
  
When I was still in a girl form (before gay ass Pegasus ruined everything...), I used to just go out and I'd see all these guys checking me out. (This included Jounouchi and his hentai friend Honda.) Now instead, every time I go out I see girls checking me out. It's so weird!  
  
Being a guy is still to new for me. I duno if I could ever get used to it.  
  
Another thing I hate is I can't duel. I need to be known when I duel. And I was! I was Kujyaku Mai! The top female duelist! As a man, I'm a nobody cuz nobody recognizes me nor believes the story with the whole Pegasus Crawford changing our genders. sighs This sucks...  
  
Yuugi's POV  
  
I HATE BEING A GIRL! First of all my jinchan is a hentai so he thinks that I am just some little girl and he keeps hitting on me! It's disgusting! He doesn't believe that I am his grandson, Yuugi. And he doesn't even take the time to lissen to what happen so MABEY he'll believe!  
  
At least he lets me in the house though. Cuz then I'd be an orphan.  
  
The other thing I hate is that I hate my long hair right now. It keeps getting in my face, and I duno how to do a ponytail. I miss my spiked hair...  
  
And to top it all of, at home I am really lonely. Yami is so embarrassed of his new self he won't appear anymore to talk to me, and he won't even mind link me cuz he hates his voice!! I hope Kaiba-San fixes his invention soon....  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I feel really bad for my Hikari. He is lonely. But I can't come out. Right now I am cuddled up in a ball in the corner of my mind room. I shouldn't be this upset for Yuugi's sake, but I can't help it. I used to really love myself. I was hot, strong, and I had the greatest Hikari ever. The only thing I didn't have was my memories of the past, but even that wasn't too big of a deal for me. Now....I hate myself. I can't bare going out into the world, or ever looking at myself.  
  
And it's all the basterd Pegasus's falt. I HATE HIM!  
  
I hope he rots in the Shadow Realm.  
  
Mokuba's POV  
  
I hate this!! People used to say I looked like a girl, (my brother would always kick there ass though!!), and now I am one!! All the fan girls from the show won't recognize me and will be disgusted to like me. Niisama is trying his best with the machine though. I just wish he'd get done sooner....  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I keep hearing Mokuba crying at night. He must hate being a girl. I do too, but I am trying my best to fix the machine. In a way I am happy that Yami send Pegasus to the shadow realm. It's a good punishment. I just wish I knew why the hell he did this in the first place.  
  
I duno if I should turn everyone back, especially not Yuugi, Yami, or that mutt Jounouchi. Why should I? It's not like I care what happens to them. I should just change me and my brother back to normal...  
  
Jounouchi's POV  
  
That Kaiba won't admit it but I personally think that this whole thing was HIS fault!!! He better hurry up with that machine....I am starting to get sick of waiting! I hate being a girl!!  
  
Yami Bakura's POV  
  
Even though I hate being a girl myself, I have to admit this is kind of amusing. Pharaoh is so depressed, it's hilarious! He's so stupid!!  
  
Vanilla: Okay! That was a sucky chapter! XD In case you're wondering why Honda, Shizuka, Anzu, and Ryou didn't say anything about how they feel now the answer is simple. Anzu hates it so much that there was no way I could put it in words, and it didn't affect Shizuka, Honda, or Ryou that much!!  
  
Anzu: sniff, sniff is crying TT big glassy eyes  
  
Ryou: Clam down Anzu-Chan! I'm sure Kaiba will fix this mess soon!  
  
Bakura: laughing at Anzu  
  
Ryou: smacks him Be nice!!  
  
Honda: hitting on Shizuka  
  
Shizuka: ....  
  
Yuugi: sad sigh  
  
Vanilla: Aww! Yuugi be happy! You look cute as a girl! XD! hug I like you better as a boy but still! You're prettyfull!  
  
Yuugi: just stares at Vanilla sadly 


	5. 5 Yay! Jounouchi has an idea!

"Yu-Gi-Ah!" Chapter 5  
By: Vanilla  
  
Yuugi was lying on his bed annoyed with his long hair not knowing what to do. The door to his bedroom was locked so his Jinchan wouldn't harass him. Suddenly he heard his phone ring. "Moshi moshi? This is Motou Yuugi." "Hi Yuugi! This is your show producer, Kazuki." (Actually he's the creator of the manga series not the anime, but I didn't know that person's name so oh well!) "Oh....konnichiwa Kazuki-Sama!!" Yuugi said. He thought to himself, "He never calls me up from my house. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Hai, konnichiwa. I wanted to ask you, do you have any idea when this gender change problem will end?? It's been a few weeks and we need to put out some more new episodes. We can't keep playing repeats forever."  
  
Yuugi paused for a few moments without saying anything. He didn't know what to say. It –has- been a few weeks now and Seto still never said anything about the machine being fixed. "I don't know." Yuugi responded. "Kaiba's working on the machine still but it's not fixed yet. Pegasus really ruined it..." "I see." Answered Kazuki. "Well, we're going to need to do something. Either cancel your show or..." "NO!" Yami said suddenly appearing before Yuugi and stealing the phone from him. "You can't cancel Yu-Gi-Oh! It'll ruin all of my fame!! All my fan girls will forget about me and...Pokemon will become more popular!! You can't do this!!!"  
  
"Then what do you think we should do?"  
  
Yami was silent. He didn't know what to say. Suddenly, he heard a "beeping" sound from the phone. He looked at Yuugi. "Why is it doing this?" "There's someone calling from the other line." Said Yuugi. "Give me the phone." Yami handed Yuugi the phone. "Excuse me, but please hold on for one minute." Yuugi pressed the "flash" button in order to see who was on the other line. "Moshi moshi?" He said. "Oi Yuug'!" Jounouchi said happily from the phone. "Konnichiwa Jounouchi-Kun!! Gomen nasi, I can't talk right now...Kazuki-Sama's on the other line and we're talking about what we're going to do to the series Yu-Gi-Oh! It's really bad. He's thinking of taking it off the air because of our gender change!!" "Really?? No!! My fan girls will dissaperrrr!!" Jounouchi sobbed. "Why don't they just make a new mini-series based off of Yu-Gi-Oh! only everyone's genders are mixed up? Wait no...that's a stupid idea, never mind." Yuugi thought for a moment and then his eyes lit up. "That's a great idea!! I'm going to tell Kazuki-Sama right now! Hold up!!" Yuugi quickly clicked back to the other line. "Oi, Kazuki-Sama, are you still there?" "Hai." He replied. "Good!! Jounouchi came up with a really good idea to have a mini series based off of Yu-Gi- Oh! only all of our genders are changed. "That is a good idea!!" Kazuki said sounding much happier. "Call up everyone for me and we'll have a meeting tomorrow morning to discuss this further." "Okay!" Yuugi said happily. "Sayonara!" He said right before hanging up.  
  
Yami looked a lot happier too. His and Yuugi's show would not be canceled! Of course it would never be the same as Yu-Gi-Oh!, but at least it would keep them on the air. Both of the two abiou's couldn't wait 'till the next day when they would start acting it out.  
  
Vanilla: XX Very short chapter...I can't wait to write the next one!! Its gona be fuunn! =3 XD Arigatou for all of you who are enjoying this story! huggles Byes! 


	6. 6 YuGiAh!

"Yu-Gi-Ah!" Chapter 6  
By: Vanilla  
  
Vanilla: KAMI! This story is taking such a long time to update! XX Gomen nasai, people, really. Because school is ending soon for me, we're having all these finals. I also had to go to peoples houses, dance recitals, ect. ect. But, because school is almost over for me, as soon as it ends I will update at a normal basis! I hope you people don't hate me and are still reading this story. XD hugs Honestly, I'm sorry.  
  
Oh and, this applies to Katie, who reviewed this story. Arigatou for your drawing of Yugina! It's really good! That's exactly what she looks like too! XD Good job! =3  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh!, cast were all sitting at a big table in a fancy room at the production area for Yu-Gi-Oh!. They all sat there quietly waiting for Kazuki to arrive. In this meeting, they were going to discuss a few things about the mini series, and then also film the first episode.  
  
When Kazuki finally walked in, everyone bowed there heads in politeness. "Konnichiwa, minna-san!" Kazuki said smiling at them. He sat down in the chair at the end of the large table. "Okay, let's begin." He fixed a pile of papers in front of him and cleared his throught before speaking. "Let's begin by congratulating Jounouchi for coming up with this idea for a mini-series." Yuugi smiled at his friend, and everyone clapped. "Nani!!??! That –mutt- came up with that idea!!!?!?" Jounouchi glared at Seto. "I am not a mutt!!" "PEOPLE! STOP FIGHTING!" Kazuki said, raising his voice. Almost immediately Jounouchi and Seto stopped.  
  
"Anyway, we need to discuss a few things right now, like; what should we call this mini-series? We can't call it Yu-Gi-Oh!. Any ideas, anyone?" Kazuki looked around the room at everyone. The room was really quiet because everyone was thinking about what the show should be called. Finally someone spoke up. "How about...'Yu-Gi-Ah!?" Seto asked. Kazuki blinked. "That's a good name! But why 'Yu-Gi-Ah!'?" "Well, in the Spanish language words that end with an 'O' are male, and words that end with an 'A' are female. So...'OH' would be male, and 'AH' would be female." "Ooohh....I get it." Kazuki said nodding his head.  
  
"I didn't know that you knew Spanish, Kaiba..." Yuugi said staring at Seto blankly. "Well, I am part Spanish." Seto admitted. "Hai! It's true!" Mokuba shouted hyperly. "Me and my Nii-Sama are Latinos!" Mokuba suddenly got up and started doing a strange Spanish dance around the room. "Mokuba, don't do that. Sit down." Seto said with a sweatdrop forming on the side of his head. A sweatdrop formed on Mokuba's head too. "Oh...okay, gomen nasai."  
  
Kazuki coughed, slightly disturbed from the sight he had just seen. "We now need to give all of you new roles." He looked around the room at everyone again. "Last night, I stayed up late writing the script of the first episode, and giving all of you new roles. As yow know, this mini- series is going to be a shoujou anime." "I hope I have a good role!" Honda said grinning. Kazuki stared at Honda, and then picked up a piece of paper that was in front of him that had all of the parts written down on it. "First of all I need to bring in a few more people." Kazuki called out into the hall. "Rebecca? Isis? You may come in now." Yuugi's eyes got wide with fear. "Rebecca??? No!!! She'll glomp me, and not leave me alone!!!" "Poor Hikari..." Yami said looking down at him. "And Isis is boring!!!!!" Yuugi sobbed.  
  
"I am not boring!!" Isis said glaring at him. She looked different. She was no longer a women but a man. She was wearing Egyptian clothes, for a men and her long black hair was now short. Everyone gasped. "What happened to Isis??!?!?" Yuugi asked Kazuki. "I put her in Seto's un-fixed machine!" He said smiling. "I've done the same thing, to Rebecca, as you can see." He pointed to a short blond hair boy with freckles and glasses standing next to him. The boy was the same height as Yuugi. "YUUGI-KUN!!" The boy shouted diving on top of Yuugi. "Even though you're a girl, I still love you!!" Rebecca huggled Yuugi. Because of this, it was very obvious that the boy was Rebecca.  
  
"The reason why I changed there genders too..." Kazuki stared to say, "...was because I needed some more characters! You'll see how they fit in when I give all of you guys your roles."  
  
Kazuki looked at Yuugi. "Yuugi, you're going to be the main character again, but your going to have a bigger role here then in 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'." "Yay!" Yuugi squealed happily. "You are going to be a Princess named, Princess Yugina. You're going to live in a big kingdom called, 'Rose Garden Kingdom'. You have to be sweet, and kind to all, even your enemies, and because of your sweetness you are going to be loved by all." Yuugi smiled. "Yay! I have a good role!" Yami paused and then said, "What about me? What part will I play?" Kazuki smiled at Yami and said, "You're going to be Yuugi's mother, Queen Yolanda!! You have to be very proud at how wonderfully your daughter is, and you must love her very much."  
  
"NANI!?!?!?" Yami said, sounding shocked. "I have to be, Yuugi's...MOTHER!?!?!?" "Hai." Kazuki said, still sounding calm. "And your husband is Isis! Or also known as, King Ichiro." Yami was too shocked to say anything. "Nani?" Isis asked also shocked herself. "I must play Pharaoh Yami's...husband!?!" "Can you people hear? YES!" Kazuki replied.  
  
"Now anyway...moving on..." Kazuki turned to Ryou. "You're going to be Yuugi's rival, Raye. Despite the fact that Princess Yugina is always nice to you, you hate her because you are so jealous by the fact that she is a princess and you aren't. Each night you plan how you are going to kill her."  
  
Ryou stared at Kazuki. "You're joking, right?" "No." Kazuki said. "Why? You're just an evil person. I think it's a great plot. What's wrong with it?" "Well..." Ryou started to say. "I'm really not evil. I don't even think I can pretend to be." "Well, now you will be! And you'll like it too!" Then, without letting Ryou say anymore he looked over to Yami Bakura. "You're going to be Ryou's true form. At night, Raye turns into you. An evil, powerful vampire." "Cool! I'm a vampire." Yami Bakura was happy with his part just at the thought of blood.  
  
"Vampire Raye tries to kill Princess Yugina, but she gets saved by her prince." Said Kazuki.  
  
Yuugi blinked. "Who's my prince?" Kazuki smiled and said, "Rebecca, is Prince Richard and you guys are in deep true love!" "NANI!?!?!?" Yuugi said. His eyes bugged out and he never been so shocked before. "WHY HER!??!?!" Kazuki smiled again. "Because you guys are the same height!" "YAY!" Rebecca shouted. She pounced on top of Yuugi hugging him tightly. "We are now together!" She said grinning.  
  
Ignoring Rebecca hugging Yuugi Kazuki continued to say the parts of the other characters. "Seto, you also help in protecting Princess Yugina, but you die trying. You are a fairy queen, with magic cal powers." Seto coughed. "I'm a fairy...what the hell??!?!?" Mokuba blinked. "What about me, Kazuki-Sama??" "You are also a fairy!" Kazuki said, smiling down at Mokuba. "You are Princess Yugina's fairy godmother." Mokuba just stared not saying a word.  
  
"Oi, Kazuki-Sama..." Jounouchi started to say. "You never told me –my- part." "Oh...gomen nasai, Jounouchi-San. You don't have the biggest role but we still need you! You're going to play Princess Yugina's best friend. Your not roality, but Princess Yugina considers you the nicest and greatest friend she ever had/has." Kazuki said. "Eh...I'm okay with my part." Jounouchi decided. "And you have a boyfriend!" Jounouchi paused. "Who is it...?" He asked. "Mai!" Kazuki said happily. "NANI!?!?!" Jounouchi and Mai said at the same time. "Hai!!" Kazuki said. "Mai is an unlikely lover though because he is part demon fox. Because he is a demon he is forbidden to go near the 'Rose Garden Kingdom', despite this Jessica loves Fox-Mark anyway." Jounouchi and Mai stood there blushing not knowing what to say.  
  
Kazuki thought for a moment. "I'm forgetting someone...oh yeah! Anzu! You're going to be playing Princess Yugina's servant. Even though you are a servant, you are Princess Yugina's friend, and you are treated with respect." "That's it?? I'm just a servant!?!?" "Yup, just a servant." Kazuki answered. Anzu pouted. She wanted a bigger role.  
  
"Okay! And that's everyone!! Does everyone understand there parts?" Kazuki asked. "Um...no...Kazuki-Sama, you didn't tell me my part yet." Said Honda. "Oh...your right. Gomen nasai!" Kazuki turned through the pages of his notebook, to see what Honda was sub bossed to be. "That's strange....I don't have you down for anything. And I don't have any parts left...oh! I know! You can play a tree!" "What the hell..." Honda said stareing at Kazuki in disbelief. "Hai! A tree! You don't need to do anything, just stand in the background!! Here's your costume!!" Kazuki handed Honda a costume that looked like a tree with a hole in the trunk for his face. "This isn't fair!!" Honda rebelled. "I don't want to be a tree! I want a part!" "Oh well." Was all Kazuki said. Honda glared. "That's it! I've had it! I quit!" "You can't quit." Kazuki said. "If you quit you disappear forever. I mean, Kami you're an anime character." "Hm...your right." Honda replied. He sighed and walked off into his dressing room to change.  
  
Kazuki looked at the clock. "Kami...it's getting late already. Everyone you may go home, we'll film the show tomorrow." Everyone nodded and walked out hopeing that "Yu-Gi-Ah!" would be a success.  
  



	7. 7 The New Show

"Yu-Gi-Ah!" Chapter 7  
By: Vanilla  
  
Lil-Asian-gurl: Thanks for reviewing! And by the way, all of my chapters are short. I have no idea why. It's like...impossible for me to write something long no matter how hard I try. I'm writing another story right now called, "fairytail" though so I could practice writing long stuff!  
  
Hmm...who's Rebecca? She is an annoying yet adorable little girl from American who came to Domino, Japan to duel Yuugi for her Blue Eyes White Dragon back. There are only four in the whole world (just in the show that applies) and she says that Yuugi's grandpa stole it from her grandpa. (Remember in the first episode that came here in America, when Seto ripped Surgoku's Blue Eyes White Dragon card in half? Yep. That's the card that she's talking about.) When Yuugi and Rebecca finish their duel, Yuugi gives Rebecca the card he won in Duelist Kingdom "Shinning Friendship". So...Rebecca thinks that Yuugi loves her. -.-; When she comes back she's oppsessed with him and dives on him, and never leaves him alone. I like Rebecca though because if I was in her place, I'd be exactly like her with Yuugi! lol  
  
If you still don't understand who Rebecca is...go to try to find out there! I wove that sittey.   
  
yugi-crazy: Thank you! And I like the names you decided for Seto and Mokuba, but I already had names planned for them. bows I like the idea of "Kelly" a lot for Seto but because really Kaiba is his last name, and Seto is his first I am gonna make him go by the name "Samantha" and Mokuba's gonna go by the name "Melissa". Whee!  
  
Vanilla: Now! Onto the story!!! I hope this chapter turns out longer then the others...  
  
WARNINGS: This chapter is weird. VERRRY weird. It's gonna scare all of you with its strangness. XD Still wanna read it?  
  
By the way: During the part with the show, anything with "["and "]" in them is what they are doing. For some reason baka fanfiction won't let me use the stary things or the squiggly things in any of my stories!! Does anyone know why??  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Once again the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast found themselves in lobby of the producing area of Yu-Gi-Oh! Yuugi stared down at his new costume for Yu-Gi- Ah!. It was a pink and white dress with a long flowing bow on the back. In his hair was a golden tiara decorated with beautiful red rubies. His hair was decorated to have one white lily in it. He looked pretty, but Yuugi wasn't used to it. "I'm not sure I like this..." He said. He had gotten used to being in a girl's body, but he could NEVER get used to this outfit.  
  
"Well it's better then mine!" Said a voice from above Yuugi. Yuugi looked up to see Seto Kaiba staring down at him in envy. Seto's costume –was- worse then Yuugi's in his opinion. It was a long aqua blue dress with sparkles all over it. On his back were transparent sugar pink fairy wings. Mokuba had the same costume as well only a pink dress with aqua blue wings.  
  
"No. People, I have the worst costume." Honda glared at all of them. He was wearing his tree costume and the only way to describe him in it was, stupid. Yuugi coughed trying to suppress his laughter. "U-Um...Honda-Kun...you don't look –that- bad..." Yuugi said trying to cheer Honda up. The truth was Honda did look bad and there was no way of hiding it.  
  
"I sort of like my costume!" Mai said walking into the room. She played with her flowing and beautiful orange fox tail. Two fox ears were embedded in her somewhat messy blond hair. "I like it too!!" squealed Rebecca. She playfully pulled on her tail giggling. "Get off!!" Mai swatted Rebecca's hand causing the young child to yelp in pain. Rebecca stared up at Mai with big sad glassy eyes that no longer had glasses to cover them.  
  
The room suddenly became quiet as Kazuki walked in holding a pile of papers. The papers were really booklets with the lines of everyone in the room. He handed a book to each of the characters.  
  
Seto looked over his script. "My new name is Queen Fairy Samantha?" "Yes!" Kazuki replied. "And mine is God Mother Fairy Melissa!" Mokuba grinned a big grin.  
  
"Yes it is." Kazuki said. He looked over at everyone before saying, "is everyone ready?" After he got his reply he said, "Okay then lets all get in our places and film this!! Ready...? Action!"  
  
And the filming began.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Theme Song: "Lalalala...lalalalalalala..lalala...lalalala...LA! LA! LALA! 'Let's all give...h-h-h-h-hugs!' Lalala...lalalala...lalalala laaaa laaa....Yuuuugiah-ah-ah-ah!"  
  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [sitting at a chair near her window] [sighs] I keep feeling like something bad is going to happen...  
Servant Andrew (Anzu): Princess!! You're awake! I will bow before your greatness...[bows]  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [smiles] Andrew, you don't need to bow in front of me. Just because I'm the Princess of Kingdom Rose Gardens, doesn't mean you need to treat me like I am better then you! I am your equal. [smiles again]  
Servant Andrew (Anzu): But that is not true. You are not my equal. [stands up finally] You are higher then me, and I am very proud to be your servant. Just give me any command and I will do it.  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [giggles] I don't need anything right now, thank you. Is there any particular reason why you came up here?  
Servant Andrew (Anzu): Why yes there is. I'm sorry for forgetting my real porpoise up here. I just wanted to say that you're commoner friend...I think it's....Miss Jessica, has come to see you.  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Oh yes. Thank you! But please know that she is not just a commoner, she is my friend. If you can't understand that then I –will- have you fired. [serious expression]  
Servant Andrew (Anzu): [bows again] Oh...yes...of course...I'm sorry...  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Whatever...[sighs] Anyway, you may leave now Andrew.  
Servant Andrew: [nods and walks out]  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [looks out the window and sees Jessica outside.] I better hurry! She's waiting!! [skips downstairs, and goes outside]  
Jessica (Jounouchi): Hey, Yugina!!!  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Hello, Jessica. You know...you are the only person who calls me "Yugina" without adding "Princess" in front of it. It makes me happy! [smiles]  
Jessica (Jounouchi): I'm glad it does. [smiles back]  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): So...why did you call me out here today anyway?  
Jessica (Jounouchi): Well...it's about this guy I've met...whom I love...  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [claps hands together] Really? That's wonderful!! You have a boyfriend now?  
Jessica (Jounouchi): [blushes and nods]  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Awww...yay!! Who is it?  
Jessica (Jounouchi): Well that's the thing...I love him, but I am afraid that he is someone of whom you and the others living at the castle won't approve of....  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Why do you think that?  
Jessica (Jounouchi): Well....just come with me. I'll show you!! [grabs Princess Yugina's hand and pulls her into a dark forest]  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [shivers in fear] Why are we in here...? Your boyfriend doesn't live here, does he??  
Jessica (Jounouchi): [looks down at the floor] [pauses] Yes actually...he does...  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Why though? I'm sorry, I don't understand....  
Jessica (Jounouchi): [Still looking down at the floor so she won't have to face Yugina] Well...my boyfriend....is a demon. He isn't bad at all though!! I swear!!! He's different!! One day, I went into the forest alone because I wanted to pick some flowers to put at my mothers grave, and I saw him...his name is Mark and he's really sweet. He was born into a demon family but was disowned because he doesn't want to hurt anyone. I visit him everyday here and I...[blushes] I love him...  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): ......  
Jessica (Jounouchi): I knew it!! You don't understand!! You probally hate me for loving someone who is forbidden in our kingdom...I'm going to lose your friendship....  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): That's not true!!! [smiles] You're my best friend, and I trust you completely. If you say that he is not evil at all, then I'm sure he is not. I'd really like to meet him, and I promess I won't tell anyone about him.  
Jessica (Jounouchi): Yugina-Chan!! Thank you so much!! [big smile] [hugs her] You're the best friend I ever had!!  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [giggles]  
A Tree (Honda): [stands there quietly, and then falls over]  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): o.o [stare]  
A Tree (Honda): XX [silence]  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Erm...anyway, can I meet him now?  
Jessica (Jounouchi): [ignores Honda] Yes!! Let's go!! [walks away with Yugina]  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Jessica (Jounouchi): [looks up at a big tree house-like thing] This is where he lives....c'mon!! [pulls on a large rope and you hear a bell ring]  
Mark (Mai): [looks out the window] Jessica-Chan!! [jumps down from the window and lands on the ground perfectly on his feet] [kisses her hand] I'm so glad to see you....[looks at Yugina] Who is your friend?? [notices the crown] [gasps] Oh my Kami!! She's the princess of Rose Gardens Kingdom!!! [looks back at Jounouchi] She's going to bring me back to her castle to be killed!! Jessica!! I thought...I thought you loved me...  
Jessica (Jounouchi): N-No! Mark!! You have it all wrong!! This princess is different. She is my best friend, and she would never try to kill you!! She understands how I feel about you, and she knows you are not evil.  
Mark (Mai): [doubtfull].....  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Really! It is true! I don't want to hurt you; I would like to be friends.  
Mark (Mai): [smiles and nods] [bows] It's a pleasure to meet you Princess...thank you for your kindness. My name is Mark. What is your name?  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [smiles] Glad to meet you, Mark. Just call me "Yugina"!  
Mark (Mai): Okay, Princess Yugina. [smile]  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [smiles back]  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Jessica...your boyfriend seems very nice!!   
Jessica (Jounouchi): Yes...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Raye (Ryou): [watching from a dark castle above] [glares at Yugina] That stupid princess...I hate her so much!! She does not deserve to be the heir to the Rose Garden Kingdom!! I do!! I have to get rid of her....I just have too!! But how....?  
  
::::::::::Later! It's now night time!!::::::::::  
  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Jessica, we have to get going. It's late, and I don't want my parents to be angry with me, nor yours.   
Jessica (Jounouchi): Yes you're right. [kisses Mark on the cheek] [blushing] Goodnight Mark-Kun....  
Mark (Mai): [smiles] [blushing too] Goodnight....  
  
:::::::::: Back at Yugina's Castle!!::::::::::  
  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Mother....father....I'm very sorry for staying out so late. I hope you are not angry with me.  
Queen Yolanda (Yami): It's okay sweet little Yugina. You weren't out THAT late, and dinner is just ready now.  
King Ichiro (Isis): Yes. Please sit down and eat with us, Yugina.  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [curtsies] Yes mother...yes father...[sits to eat]  
  
::::::::::Back at Raye's (Ryou's) Dark Castle::::::::::  
  
Vampire Raye (Bakura): Muwhahaha...its night time so I finally turned into my dark vampire form....muwhahahaha...this is much better then that stupid form I have to take during the day. [opens her window and looks at Yugina with her family] MUWHAHAHAHHAHA! [laughs insanely] NOW IS THE TIME TO KILL THE PRINCESS!!!! MUWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA!!! [runs out of her castle with a big black sword]  
  
::::::::::Back at Yugina's Castle::::::::::  
  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [blinks] Mother, father? Did you hear something just now? It sounded like....laughing...  
Queen Yolanda (Yami): Hmm? [looks up] I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't hear anything...did you, Ichiro-Kun?  
King Ichiro (Isis): No I didn't. Yugina, sweetie, maybe you are just tired. Why don't you go to bed?  
Queen Yolanda (Yami): Yes, that seems to be the best idea. Go to sleep Yugina-Chan.  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Okay...yeah, maybe you're right. I must be tired. Goodnight!! [gets up and walks upstairs to her room]  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [ready for bed] [climbs in her bed and pulls the covers up to her chin] [closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep]  
  
::::::::::Outside::::::::::  
  
Vampire Raye (Bakura): [runs near the door] [yells at the fairy guardian (Seto)] Let me in!!!  
Queen Fairy Guardian Samanatha (Seto): Why shall I let you in?? I don't know who you are, and what could you possibly want with these people living here at this time?  
Vampire Raye (Bakura): Um...I....I am friends with the Princess here, and I would like to see her right now.  
Queen Fairy Guardian Samantha (Seto): I do not believe you. First of all, I never heard of you. And second of all I only allow one of Princess Yugina's friends here this late, and that is Miss Jessica. You are NOT Jessica. [glare] Who are you really, and what do you really want!?!? Vampire Raye (Bakura): Who am I really?? I am Raye and I live in the dark castle over there, [points] and I have come to kill that stupid princess! [evil laugh] MUWHAHAHHAHA! Queen Fairy Guardian Samantha (Seto): Really?? Well then I obviously cannot let you in. You will be the one to die!!! [holds up her hand] [about to attack] Vampire Raye (Bakura): I don't think so. [holds up dark sword] BLACK BLADE!!! [stabs Samantha] Queen Fairy Guardian Samantha (Seto): OO WAHHHHHH! [falls to the floor] [glows in a black light] N-no....I'm going to fail...in...saving....the....princess.... Vampire Raye (Bakura): MUWHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN NEVER DEFTE ME!!! I WILL KILL THAT PRINCESS! God Mother Fairy Melissa (Mokuba): [hears screaming outside and senses danger] [flies outside quickly] Queen Fairy Samantha?? Are you okay...?? [sees Vampire Raye and sees Samantha glowing in a black light] oo [shudders] OH MY KAMI!!! SAMANTHA-SAMA!!! [flies in front of Vampire Raye] What have you done??? Vampire Raye (Bakura): [laughs] I have killed that stupid guardian fairy. I am going to kill the princess, and none of you are going to stop me!!! Queen Fairy Guardian Samantha (Seto): Melissa- Chan....run....away....hurry....get....the queen....[fake dies] God Mother Fairy Melissa (Mokuba): [cries] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SAMANTHA-SAMAAAAA!  
Queen Fairy Guardian Samantha (Seto): XX [fake dead]  
God Mother Fairy Melissa (Mokuba): [sobs]  
Vampire Raye (Bakura): [laughs insanely]  
God Mother Fairy Melissa (Mokuba): [glares at Vampire Raye] You're going to pay for what you did to the Queen Fairy!! As Princess Yugina's fairy God Mother, I will not let you hurt her!! [holds up hand] [about to attack]  
Vampire Raye (Bakura): All you stupid fairies are the same. You all think that you can beat me when deep down inside you –know- you NEVER could. [holds up dark sword] BLACK BLADE!!! [dodges at Melissa]  
God Mother Fairy Melissa (Mokuba): No!!! [dodges it] [flies up high] You can't kill me!!  
Vampire Raye (Bakura): We'll see....[flies up to where Melissa is] [grabs onto Melissa by the throught]  
God Mother Fairy Melissa (Mokuba): [gasps] I....can't...breathe....  
Vampire Raye (Bakura): [laughs] Goodbye!! BLACK BLADE! [stabs Melissa]  
God Mother Fairy Melissa (Mokuba): EEEEEKKK! [disturbing fake scream] [falls to the ground] [also glows in a black light] I...also...failed. [pauses] I....couldn't...avenge...you...Samantha-Sama...I'm...sorry...I...tried...[fake dies]  
Vampire Raye (Bakura): Yay! I did it!!   
God Mother Fairy Melissa (Mokuba): XX;;  
Vampire Raye (Bakura): MUWHAHAHAHA!!!  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [walks outside] [yawns] I heard yelling...Queen Fairy Samantha...are you okay? What's going on? [yawns] [blinks] [sees Samantha and Melissa both dead] W-what?!?!??! OO [bugs out] [looks at Vampire Raye] Raye-San?? What happened?? Did...did...you do this??  
Vampire Raye (Bakura): [laughs] Yes I did...muwhahahaha...  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [glassy eyes] N-No!! W-why....?? [pathetic face]  
Vampire Raye (Bakura): Because I want you dead, princess!! It's not fair that you get to be the princess of Rose Garden Kingdom, when I am obviously better then you!!! You don't even act like a good princess!! You don't deserve to be heir of this baka kingdom!!!!  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): But...that doesn't make any sense!! I was just born into royalty, I don't really –want- to be princess, I just am!! Just because I'm a princess of Rose Garden Kingdom, doesn't give you a right to kill my friends!!!!  
Vampire Raye (Bakura): Yes it does!!! Now I will kill you...and I'll MAKE the queen make me princess!!! DIEEEEE!!! BLACK BLADE!!! [runs at Yugina]  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [GASP]  
  
::::::::::: Commercial break!::::::::::  
  
Commercial: Chi chi chi Chia! Chia Chia pet grows!! Just add water and you will have a beautiful plant in no time!! Chi chi chi Chia!! It grows into a bunny!! A pig!! A cat!! A cow!! A person!! And now even new Looney toon characters!! Chi chi chi Chia!! So buy your Chia Pet today!! Chi chi chi Chia!!  
  
:::::::::: Back to Yu-Gi-Ah!::::::::::  
  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [closes eyes] I don't stand a chance...I'm going to die!!! Goodbye....world...  
Prince Richard (Rebecca): No you won't princess!! [picks Yugina up and jumps onto a branch on a tree]  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [gasps again] Ne? [looks and sees a prince holding her in his arms] [blushes] U-um...thank you...what's your name...??  
Prince Richard (Rebecca): We have no time to talk now!! I have to kill that vampire!!  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): .....[nods] Good luck mysterious prince!!  
Prince Richard (Rebecca): [kisses Yugina] Don't worry...I don't need any luck. I –will- save you!! [jumps down from the tree leaving Yugina there] [stands in front of Vampire Raye] I will not let you hurt that beautiful princess!! You will die! [holds up a light sword] WHITE BLADE!! [stabs Vampire Raye]  
Vampire Raye (Bakura): W-what?!??!?! [falls to floor] [glows in a white light] I've...been...defeated??? NOOO! Princess....I will not leave you in peace!! [fake dies] XX  
Prince Richard (Rebecca): [smiles happily] Yes! I did it!  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): YAY! [jumps down from the tree and lands in Richards arms] Thank you so much...how can I ever thank you mysterious prince?? [blush]  
Prince Richard (Rebecca): You can thank me by always being happy! [kiss] By the way, please, just call me Richard. Not "mysterious Prince". ;;  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Oh...yes...I'm sorry...Prince Richard...my names Princess Yugina. [bows head]  
Prince Richard (Rebecca): Glad to meet you!! Are you sure you're okay?  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Yes...I'm sure...thanks for saving me.  
Prince Richard (Rebecca): You're welcome!   
  
:::::::::::Later::::::::::  
  
Queen Yolanda (Yami): [on a microphone] I will now start the party in honner of our savor, Prince Richard!!!  
Crowds: [claps]  
Prince Richard (Rebecca): [bows]  
Queen Yolanda (Yami): Now Prince Richard, do you have anything you would like to say?  
Prince Richard (Rebecca): Yes actually....[walks over to Yugina] Sweet princes....can I please have your hand in marriage so I can always be there to protect you?  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): Yes...of course...[blush] I will marry you...Richard-Kun...[kisses him]  
Crowds: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
Princess Yugina (Yuugi): [blush] [holds Richards hand]  
Prince Richard (Rebecca): [miles]  
  
::::::::::And they lived happily...ever...after!!::::::::::  
  
"And cut!!" Kazuki said. "You all did a very good job!! Now we just have to wait until the ratings for it come out, and wait for all of you to become back to normal!!" "Yes.." They all answered.  
  
Rebecca stood there blushing. She grinned at Yuugi. "Yay!!! I finally got the chance to kiss you!!" She smiled. Yuugi just blushed trying not to say how disgusted he was so he would be polite.  
  
Now that Yu-Gi-Ah! Was over, the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast was even more anxious to be back in there normal bodies. Would Seto be done with the machine soon??  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	8. YuGiOh! Again

"Yu-Gi-Ah!" Chapter 8

By: Vanilla

Vanilla: Hey!! The last and final chapter of "Yu-Gi-Ah!" is finally up! I'm actually really glad XD I didn't really like this story too much, and it toke me way to long to update!! I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while. Really!! It's just that I've been busy writing a new yaoi fanfic called "Fairytale". I will post it later or tomorrow or something...whenever I have time. Blaaah...anyways, lettme shut up so you can read this damn story! XD

WARNINGS: More Pegasus bashing! ;; And some very brief yaoi. ;;;; Hope you don't mind. Nothing too big though. Promise!

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Yuugi lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Did "Yu-Gi-Ah!" go well? Or would his show get canceled?

"What's bothering you, abiou?" Said a strong voice next to Yuugi. Yuugi turned his head, to see Yami staring at him. "I'm worried about our show...will it get canceled? And...Seto still hasn't fixed the machine yet....do you think we'll be stuck like this forever?" Yuugi replied. He sounded worried. "Awww....hikari, you don't need to worry. I'm sure that everything went fine." Yami said. Yuugi smiled. Yami was always so nice to him. He always made him feel better when he was sad. "I hope so..." he finally said.

Suddenly, right on time the blue phone in Yuugi's room started to ring. Yuugi reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" Yuugi asked as he answered it. "Hello Yuugi!! It's me, Kazuki!" Yuugi gulped. Was he calling to say everything was alright..? Or...was it something bad?? "Um...hi...how are you...?" The young boy managed to say. "I'm fine. But guess what? 'Yu-Gi-Ah!' went fine!! The ratings were great!!" Said Kazuki with his usual enthusiastic voice. "W-wow!!" Said Yuugi. He was so happy. Yami was right!! Everything did go well! "Well, I better get going. I have to call everyone else and tell them. Talk to you later Yuugi!!" Kazuki said. "Okay!! Bye!" Yuugi then hanged up the phone.

"Yami!! Good news! The ratings were great!!" Yuugi said. He felt that he needed to spread his joy. He jumped off the bed hugging Yami tightly. "Yaye!!! I told you that everything was going to be okay!!" Replied Yami. He returned Yuugi's hug happily.

After a few minutes of hugging, Yuugi heard his phone ring again. He reached over to pick it up. "Hello?" He asked. "Hello Yuugi." said a cold voice on the other line. Yuugi recognized the voice to be Seto. "Kaiba!!" Um...what is it. Is something wrong?" Yuugi said. He couldn't imagine why Seto would call his house. "Yuugi, I just called to tell you that the machine is finally fixed. You, and all of your idiot friends can come to my house now." Seto answered. "Okay!!" Yuugi replied. Then he hanged up. "Yami!! The machine is fixed!! I'm going to call up Jou, and the others and we can all go to Kaiba's house!" Yuugi smiled. He was so happy.

After about an hour of calling, Yuugi and all of his friends found themselves once again in Kaiba's mansion. "Why are we always here?" Jounouchi asked. "I really don't know..." Anwsered Honda.

Just then, Seto Kaiba walked into the room. "Okay everyone, the machine is fixed, so please sit down in the chairs just like before." Everyone did as they were told. "Now, place that metal hat on your heads." Again everyone did as they were told. "Now, I'll start the machine." "Kaiba!! This better work!!" Jounouchi said glaring. "Don't worry mutt. It will." Seto smirked at Jounouchi. "GRRRR!!! KAIBA!! I'M NOT A DOG!!!" But instead of answering him, Seto just started the machine.

The weird tingling feeling went up everyone's bodies again. There was a flash of light, and suddenly, everyone in the room was back to their old selves again.

Jounouchi jumped up. "Yayeee! I'm back to normal!!" He ran over to Seto hugging him. "Thanks Kaiba!!" Seto starred at Jounouchi like he was crazy. "What the hell!?!?" Jounouchi suddenly let go. "Eh...I was just happy...that's all." Jounouchi replied. He starred at the floor in embarrassment. "Whatever." Seto said.

Everyone got up happy that they were now normal. Yuugi then looked up at Yami. "Yami, now that we're normal...do you think you can bring Pegasus back from the Shadow Realm now? I want to know why he did this to us, in the first place..." Yami paused for a minute and then finally said. "Okay, I guess."

Yami closed his eyes and the Sennen Eye shape, appeared on his forehead. After a few minutes, Pegasus appeared standing in front of Yami. His eyes were wide, and he looked terrified. "Pegasus!" Yuugi exclaimed. Pegasus stared at everyone noticing that they were all normal again. He cleared his throught before saying finally, "Hello Yuugi-boyyyy! I see your back to normal!! How are you doing??" Yuugi just stared at him. "Pegasus, I wanted to know...why did you change all of our genders??" "Yeah!! I would like to know that to!" Seto said. He glared at Pegasus.

Pegasus paused and said, "Well...there was only one reason."

"Well!?!? What was it!!??!" Seto demanded. "You're wasting my time!! Tell me now!!"

He looked over at Seto, then Yuugi and smiled a creepy smile. "I thought that Yuugi-Boy, and Kaiba-Boy would look so adorable and darling as females!!"

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Vanilla: Whoo!! It's over!! Don't you all hate Pegasus? He scares me. XD; This chapter was short, but oh well.

Yaaaay!! This story is finally finished! ::Finds it amazing:: Whee! All of you, thank you for your reviews!! Please R&R one last time telling me about your overall story!! Whee!!

By the way: If you see me never review on your stories, please don't be angry with me. I only read yaoi YuugixYami romance 'fics mostly, and also I've been too lazy lately to read anything. XD So yeah. Just felt I had to say this.

I hope you all read my next fanfic!! "Fairy tale"!! So yeah!! Bye byes! ::glomp::


End file.
